ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Airplane Productions
Little Airplane Productions is a Belgian-owned American television production company, most well known for producing preschool television programs. Founded by Josh Selig in 1998, the company created and produced Wonder Pets! and Oobi for Nickelodeon, Go, Baby! for Playhouse Disney, and 3rd & Bird for the BBC's children's channel CBeebies. The company's studios are located in New York City's South Street Seaport. Animation, design, voice-over, and storyboarding are completed in a 12,000 square feet (1,100 m2) building. The studio also houses a recording facility where the music for its productions is recorded under the direction of Jeffrey Lesser. In mid-2007, the company opened new studios in London and Abu Dhabi, following the announcement of 3rd & Bird. In December 2017, Little Airplane was acquired by the Belgian company Studio 100. Television * Oobi was the company's first television venture. It began as a series of interstitials on Noggin and Nick Jr, was picked up as a long-form series in 200. * Wonder Pets! is a production for Nickelodeon, focusing on the adventures of three classroom pets. It ran for three seasons. * 3rd & Bird is an animated series co-produced by Little Airplane Productions and CBeebies. The series premiered on CBeebies in July 2008 and aired in 18 territories abroad. * Go, Baby! is a short-form animated series narrated by Richard Kind. It is shown on Disney Junior. * Tobi! is a series of four-minute visual poems that aired on Treehouse TV in Canada. It was distributed by the Paris-based company AWOL Animation. * Small Potatoes debuted at the 12th annual BAMKids International Film Festival. It is currently airing on CBeebies. * The Adventures of Napkin Man! is an animated/live action series starring Yannick Bisson as Mr. Anthony and Napkin Man to teach students how to handle difficult emotions. It premiered in 2013. It is a co-production with Breakthrough Entertainment for CBC Kids. * Super Wings is a CGI-animated series about airplanes, premiered on March 14, 2015. It was created by Gil Hoon Jung. * The Olive Branch is a series of one-minute stories about two characters who achieve conflict resolution, told without words. * P. King Duckling is a co-production with Chinese company Uyoung Animation. The series premiered on Disney Junior on November 7, 2016. * The Dog & Pony Show * Sadie's Big World is a animated/live action educational preschool children's television series about a little dachshund named Sadie and her best hamster friend Sir. Galahad who are both the hostess of the show. The series will be made in animation by Adobe Animate and live action by Cataland Films. It is a co-production with Spiffy Pictures, Brown Bag Films, 9 Story Media Group, and Out of the Blue Enterprises. The series will premiere on Amazon Prime Video (Worldwide), Universal Kids (USA), TVOKids (Canada), and Knowledge Kids (Canada) in 2020. * MC Ferret's Amazing Adventures is an animated educational comedy preschool children's television series about a ferret named MC Ferret and his 3 kids who both go on adventures around the country and around the world. The series will be made in animation by Toon Boom Harmony. It is a co-production with Sixteen South, Ingenious Media, and Cake Entertainment. The series will premiere on Nickelodeon (USA), Nick Jr. (USA), and ITVBe's LittleBe (UK) in 2020. Other work The Little Light Foundation In 2009, Little Airplane Productions created a non-profit initiative called "The Little Light Foundation." The Foundation's first project was the animated series The Olive Branch for Nick Jr. The Little Airplane Café In the summer of 2009 Little Airplane Productions launched the Little Airplane Café. Laurie Berkner opened the restaurant in July 2009. Her performance was broadcast live on SiriusXM. Guests have included Jon Scieszka, Milkshake, and Suzi Shelton. The Little Airplane Academy Little Airplane Academy offers a three-day workshop twice a year at the company's South Street Seaport studios. Participants learn the fundamentals of creating a preschool series including pitching, writing, character design, directing and producing live action and animated shows. In 2009, the Academy ran a one-day writing workshop with Susan Kim. Little Airplane has also hosted workshops in Qatar, England, and Norway.